


Small Talk

by vampdocx



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak Has a Small Dick, Feminization, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Penis humiliation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Top Richie Tozier, sorry this took so long y'all i got brain damage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampdocx/pseuds/vampdocx
Summary: Half of Eddie wants everything to continue as normal. For Richie to not make a comment about it, to just leave it the hell alone for once and let Eddie ride him like he desperately wants to. He’s already blushing, and he doesn’t wanna deal with it more, so he’s begging the universe that Richie doesn’t say anything.But there’s another half of him, that darker half that’s been there since high school that he’s never quite been able to shake. That part wants Richie to laugh at him. It wants Richie to look at his little dick and just laugh, maybe try to wrap his hand around it and realize that it’s too small for him to even get a good angle, so he just has to grind his palm against it like—like Eddie has a clit. His cock drools out more precome at the thought.(AKA, the Tiny Dick Fic.)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 45
Kudos: 406





	Small Talk

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween everybody, the tdf is finally here! after like, four months of hyping it up. whoops! i hope y'all enjoy :)

The first time Eddie _really_ noticed it, he was changing in the locker room after a track meet.

“Dude, I wonder who has the biggest dick on the team. I bet we could find out.”

Eddie was changing in the stall, standing naked with his socks on because he didn’t trust the bathroom floors. He watched anxiously through the crack in the door as the team captains went around and made everyone compare dick sizes, the guys who declined to get their boxers yanked down anyway. Looking back on it, he _definitely_ could have reported them for harassment, but he hadn’t known it then. That was just high school to Eddie.

He remembers one of the boys in particular getting his briefs pulled down, a senior that Eddie shared some classes with who was one of their shot-putters. Eddie didn’t see what happened, but he remembers _exactly_ what they said to him like he heard it yesterday.

“Oh my god, look at how small it is!”

“How do you fuck your girlfriend with this?”

“Dude, can you even get it in? Like, actually?”

The senior boy probably had some witty comeback for them because they left him alone the rest of the season, but Eddie didn’t hear what it was. He was too busy listening to his heartbeat pounding in his ears, blood heating his cheeks and filling out his cock where he was standing in the bathroom stall.

His cock that was thick and full, but only long enough to nestle perfectly cupped inside of his own fist.

He vividly recalls leaning up against the stall door and masturbating, the first and only time he ever touched himself at school. He jerked himself off, as much as you could call it that—fucked up into his closed fist and watched the head peek out just over the top—while he covered his mouth so any noise he made would be muffled. The whole time he just kept replaying those words in his head, even adding some of his own: 

_Look at how tiny it is. How do you even fuck with that thing? You might as well have a clit with how small and sensitive it is. You got a pussy under there too, baby boy?_

He came hot all over his thighs and the stall divider—and had the strangest urge to lick it up—before wiping his hand on his discarded briefs and pulling on his clean clothes. He had somehow avoided getting sought out by the captains for the rest of the season, but he couldn’t help almost wishing that he would have gotten caught just to be humiliated as he got hard in front of them. 

Not that they really would have been able to tell.

That was twenty-three years ago now, and it’s been the only thing that Eddie has ever allowed himself to touch his dick thinking about. Well… that’s if he doesn’t count the fantasies from before he moved away and forgot about everyone in Derry, where Richie was the one saying those things to him.

Before and throughout their marriage, Eddie had never even _tried_ to initiate sex with Myra. On their wedding night, Myra took a bath in the jacuzzi while Eddie continued a novel he had been reading, drinking some champagne before turning in for the night. Myra had slept on the opposite side of the king bed to him, just far enough away that Eddie couldn’t feel her body heat. It was just how he liked it, and that really should have given him some form of indication about his sexual preferences. Myra never saw his dick, and Eddie realizes that he’s fucking relieved about it. He just has this feeling that she wouldn’t have known what he wanted, and there was no way in hell that Eddie was ever going to tell her. He just _knows_ that she wouldn’t have understood.

Eddie knows that he’s always had a hard time saying things out loud, too. He’s always preferred getting people to figure out what he wants, which is why when Richie kisses him like the secrets of the universe are hidden in the back of Eddie’s mouth, Eddie flips the lights off and rolls onto his stomach. Lets Richie take his virginity from behind, coming easily just from rubbing his dick against the scratchy townhouse sheets.

It’s not that he’s ashamed of his dick size. Eddie loves his little cock. He just… doesn’t want to bring it up yet. Not when everything is still so fresh between them, so raw.

But because they can’t keep their hands off of each other once Eddie moves to Los Angeles, it comes up eventually.

Eddie is perched in Richie’s lap in just his favorite purple briefs, grinding over his lap while trying to get Richie’s cock out of his boxers. He already knows that it’s big, but this will be the first time he _sees_ it, and god, he wants to so badly.

“Eddie, _Eddie_ ,” Richie laughs, putting his hands on Eddie’s hips to stop their almost subconscious movements. “You’re gonna hurt yourself, let me do it.”

He lifts Eddie’s hips up with ease and then Eddie frantically tugs Richie’s boxers down, his thick cock dragging out of them and twitching toward Eddie. A blurt of precome wets the front of Eddie’s briefs. He wants his _mouth on it_.

“Eddie, baby, are you drooling?”

“Shut up,” Eddie’s voice breaks, running a finger down over the already sticky head. “God, Richie, your _dick_ —”

“Let me see yours too, come on.”

Eddie halts his movements, shifting in Richie’s lap. “I—really?”

“God, are you kidding?” Richie tugs him closer to leave a wet trail of kisses down Eddie’s neck, running his hand down Eddie’s side and snapping the waistband of his briefs against Eddie’s hip. Eddie whines, and he loves that Richie can make him do that. “I’ve been thinking about your dick since I figured out what mine was for. Always wondered what kind of cock Eddie Kaspbrak had, what you were hiding under those shorts you wore at track practice.”

“Richie, oh my god—”

“And I didn’t even get to touch you last time,” Richie mumbles into his neck, biting down and causing Eddie to yelp with the pain, but he’s shivery with the pleasure of it too. ”Please, I wanna see it. I know it’s gonna look so good.”

And Richie slides his fingers into the top of Eddie’s briefs but looks back at Eddie, waits for permission, and Eddie loves him so much in that moment that he has to nod his head. 

He feels the drag of Richie’s knuckles against his skin while the fabric pulls away from the wet head of his cock, pulled down over his thighs until he’s exposed. He sees Richie staring at it and feels it jump toward his stomach, and Richie makes some sort of strangled noise in the back of his throat. 

Half of Eddie wants everything to continue as normal. For Richie to not make a comment about it, to just leave it the hell alone for once and let Eddie ride him like he desperately wants to. He’s already blushing, and he doesn’t wanna deal with it _more_ , so he’s begging the universe that Richie doesn’t say anything.

But there’s another half of him, that darker half that’s been there since high school that he’s never quite been able to shake. That part wants Richie to laugh at him. It wants Richie to look at his little dick and just laugh, maybe try to wrap his hand around it and realize that it’s too small for him to even get a good angle, so he just has to grind his palm against it like—like Eddie has a clit. His cock drools out more precome at the thought, and he moans when he feels Richie’s thumb reach out and spread it around.

“I was right,” Richie croaks, rubbing his thumb in circles underneath the head of Eddie’s dick and making Eddie’s toes curl. “Hottest dick I’ve ever seen, _fuck_. Look at you. Wanna watch it while you ride me, fuck, why aren’t you riding me like _right now_ —”

It doesn’t take them long after that to get their underwear all the way off and for Eddie to sit on Richie’s dick, riding him like a pro once he got the rhythm down. He swears that Richie’s hands tighten on his hips when he reaches down and starts jerking himself off, his thumb and forefinger slick across the head, and when he comes on Richie’s stomach it’s to the imaginary sound of a degrading laugh. 

It’s good—it’s _so_ fucking good—but Eddie wants more. 

☽•☾

Eddie is cooking dinner, his shirt sleeves rolled up and his tie loose around his neck. He’s making this pasta dish with pesto and toasted pine nuts, a meal that he recently remembered that he isn’t actually allergic to. He’s pouring the pine nuts into a pan when he feels Richie’s big arms wrap around his waist, his face burying itself into Eddie’s neck.

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Eddie smiles, reaching one hand back to run it through Richie’s hair. It’s softer now since he’s started buying him good shampoo. “Have a good nap?”

“Mmph,” Richie grunts against his skin, leaving a kiss where Eddie’s neck meets his shoulder. It still makes Eddie blush. “Would have been better with you.”

“Some of us have a sleep schedule to stick to.” Richie groans in response and Eddie just shakes his head, letting himself get pulled closer against Richie’s chest. He’s still warm, and he smells like their bed, and Eddie feels his chest get all gooey at the same time that heat rushes to his abdomen. He would be embarrassed about how turned on he is all the time if Richie wasn’t exactly the same way. His thought is proven when he shakes the pan to move the pine nuts around and feels the hands around his waist go lower, cupping his cock through his slacks.

“Missed you,” Richie said lowly against his neck, massaging his cock through the layers of fabric and forcing Eddie to bite the inside of his cheek to keep in his moan. “Been wanting to touch you all day.”

“So you just missed my dick then,” Eddie tries to fire back, but his voice sounds pinched. “I should have known.”

One of Richie’s hands unbuttons his slacks and slides into his briefs, wrapping around his cock and rubbing at it lazily. _God_ , it feels good. And it’s probably just because Richie is still waking up, because his filter is even more dysfunctional than usual, that he says what he says next.

“Mm, love your pretty little dick, Eds.”

Eddie freezes immediately, but he can’t stop his jaw from dropping open. He tries to hold back the loud, slutty moan he knows is working its way out, but it just comes out choked and desperate instead as his dick jumps so hard in Richie’s hand that it spurts precome down the outside of his fist. Wetting the front of Eddie’s briefs, almost soaking through to his slacks.

All Richie says behind him is, “Oh.”

Eddie sinks his teeth into his bottom lip, his eyes squeezed shut in a mix of embarrassment and arousal. He wants Richie to say it again, to keep going, to fucking _do something_ instead of just holding his dick loosely. 

He bucks his hips forward just a little. “Richie, _please_.”

He feels Richie let out a shaky breath before resuming the lazy motions on his cock, Eddie sighing and leaning his head back against Richie’s broad shoulder.

“So, which one was it?” Richie asks, and Eddie is too worked up to try to figure out what he means, so he just hums in confusion.

“Which word?” Richie repeats. “Was it pretty? Do you like that I called your cock pretty, all nice and soft for me?”

Eddie whines, but he doesn’t twitch in his slacks like he did last time. He _does_ like feeling pretty sometimes, likes the feeling of soft fabric against his skin and sweet smells in his hair and on his body. But he knows that isn’t the right answer, and Richie catches on quick.

“Well, that’s not it,” Richie decides, squeezing his hand around Eddie’s dick and making him choke out a moan. “Which means… oh, Eddie, baby. You have the smallest dick I’ve ever seen.”

Eddie swears his knees fucking _buckle_ as he fails to hold back another moan, gripping the kitchen countertop hard enough that his knuckles turn white. His eyes are still squeezed shut, but he can feel how soaked his briefs are getting as Richie speeds up his hand, jerking him off in earnest even though Eddie’s cock barely fills up his whole fist. The slick sound it makes has Eddie’s blood running hot, his heartbeat pounding in his ears just like in the locker room. He thinks that he might fucking die right here if he doesn’t keep it together.

Richie’s other hand is rubbing his left nipple through his shirt and undershirt, and the dig of the fabric shouldn’t feel as good as it does. It’s all so much, it’s _so_ much, but he’s not even surprised when he croaks out, “More.”

Thank fucking _god_ that Richie has never had trouble talking.

“When I saw it for the first time, I wanted it in my mouth so badly,” Richie says, rubbing his nipple harder and jerking him off faster. “Wanted to see if you could even hit the back of my throat. I bet you fucking can’t, can you?”

“No,” Eddie easily replies. He’s not sure if it’s true or not, but he knows what he wants the answer to be. “Richie, _ah_ , Richie, I’m gonna—gonna come.”

His whole dick is wet now from how much he’s been leaking, and the rough movements of Richie’s fist have his precome dripping down his balls. Eddie doesn’t think he’s ever been this turned on in his _life_. His cock is pounding in Richie’s fist, soaked and sensitive where Richie’s thick palm drags across the head, and Eddie feels floaty. He’s still gripping hard at the edge of the counter, and the strain on his hands is almost enough to ground him. Almost.

“Is this why you like humping your pillow?” Richie asks, softly biting at Eddie’s neck. “You get off that way because your dick isn’t even big enough to get a hand around? Can’t even jerk off like the rest of us, can you?”

And it’s not really true, it’s _obviously_ not true since Richie’s jerking him off right now, but the fucking _thought_ has Eddie whining brokenly while he comes all over Richie’s fist, pumping his hips up into it as he starts to shiver. It feels like he comes for a full minute, aftershocks running through him and making his cock jump and leak until he’s fully soft, still wrapped in Richie’s big, warm hand. 

“Holy shit,” Eddie heaves, and he’s shocked that he can even form words. “Holy shit.”

He realizes the timer for the pasta has been going off for about five minutes, and the pot is still boiling on the stove. He looks down at the pan in front of him. The pine nuts are black. His hands are shaking.

“You okay, baby?” Richie asks softly, breaking Eddie out of his stupor. 

“Dinner,” Eddie says, hoping Richie understands. “I… dinner.”

He feels more than hears Richie’s chuckle behind him, his boyfriend pulling his hand out of Eddie’s pants and walking over to wash his hands. Eddie quickly turns off all the burners and grabs the handle of the pan, but he’s still shaking so badly that he’s worried about spilling the pine nuts before he gets to the trash can. God, what the fuck?

“Just so you know,” Richie starts, taking the pan out of his hand and dumping the burnt contents into the garbage. Eddie loves Richie so much because he honestly isn’t sure he can move. “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever done. Baby, I am _unbelievably_ hard right now.”

In his sex-drunk stupor, Eddie pulls his slacks and ruined briefs down over his ass, bending forward on the counter to stick it out. His limbs feel heavy, but he can see Richie’s eyes on him turn dark and hungry. “You can grind on me.”

Richie fucking _growls_ behind him, pushes up Eddie’s shirt frantically so he can slide his dick in between Eddie’s thighs right up behind his balls. He starts fucking in and out, the sweat and precome enough to make the slide easy. It’s erotic, and Eddie didn’t think it would be, and he’s trying desperately not to get hard again even as he loses himself in the feel of it. Richie’s hands are clutching the counter, boxing him in and making him feel small, and it’s _so_ good. It’s always amazing with Richie, and it’s enough that Eddie has to reach down and rub himself while Richie fucks between his thighs like he’s grinding over a cunt.

Eddie moans as he comes a second time all over their cabinets, squeezing his thighs together so he can feel Richie’s cock against his skin. He barely registers the string of words that comes out of his mouth, not until after he’s already said them.

“Grind on me, grind on my pussy, _please_ —”

“Eddie, what the _fuck_ , oh—oh my god—”

It takes approximately thirty seconds until Richie is groaning uncontrollably behind him and pulling out to jack himself off, shoving Eddie’s shirt up so his back is painted with Richie’s come. He can feel it rolling down his skin, pooling in the small of his back and mixing with his sweat. Usually he would mind, but right now, he doesn’t have the brainpower to feel anything but deliciously used. Eddie hadn’t known it was possible for Richie to come that fast, and when Richie peels himself off of Eddie, his cheeks are red and he’s staring at the floor.

They end up ordering Chinese. They don’t talk about it after.

But Eddie can’t stop thinking about it.

☽•☾

His divorce gets finalized. They celebrate with some really expensive champagne and a roll of condoms to help with the mess, and Eddie wakes up in Richie’s arms the next day feeling more relaxed than he has in ages. He’s a little sore, but it feels good in its own right. Richie would call him _well-fucked_ , and he’d deny it to hell and back even though it’s true.

He snuggles down into the warm sheets and starts absentmindedly grinding on Richie’s thigh, his cock half hard just from the ache in his ass. It feels nice—not enough to come, but enough to comfort the growing heat in his abdomen as he buries his face into Richie’s neck. Eddie is practically laying on top of Richie, moving his hips in small circles against his warm skin, and he should have expected Richie to wake up from his movements, but it still startles him.

“Mmf, morning, stud.”

Eddie just whines into Richie’s skin, taking that as a go-ahead to grind down harder. He clings to Richie as his hips move, dragging the head of his cock over the soft hair on Richie’s thigh. His body is perfect, all big and soft and manly, and Eddie sinks into the comfort he feels just letting his hips rut down over Richie’s sweaty skin. He feels Richie’s hand come up to grab his ass, and he’s so caught up in how nice it feels that he almost misses Richie mumbling next to his ear.

“Bet that feels good on your little cock, doesn’t it?”

Eddie bites down on Richie’s shoulder to muffle the loud whine that escapes his mouth, grinding faster and realizing that it might be enough for him to come if Richie keeps talking to him like that. And god, he wants Richie to keep talking to him like that. His body feels so warm, flashes of heat rolling out through his limbs as he rubs his cock on Richie’s thigh, and it only gets better when the hand on his ass tightens its grip.

“Yeah, don’t think I forgot about your kink, Eds,” Richie laughs, pulling him closer every time Eddie grinds in. Eddie can feel Richie’s dick getting hard too, and it only makes him grind faster. God, he’s so close to the edge, just from a little bit of dirty talk. “Been thinking about it since you came all over yourself in the kitchen. Should have made you lick it off the cabinets.”

“Oh my god,” Eddie gasps, and he’s _so_ close, so close that he’s clenching his abdomen and dragging the wet head of his dick hard against Richie’s skin. Just a little more, he just needs one more thing and he’s there, he’s _there_ —

“Aw, that’s it. Rub your little dick on me since you can’t do anything else with it.”

And all too easily, Eddie is coming _hard_ , biting another mark into Richie’s shoulder as his come lands messily between their bodies. He barely registers when Richie reaches down to jack himself off, his knuckles brushing against Eddie’s hip with every stroke. It’s only then that Eddie realizes how tightly he’s holding onto Richie, his fingers digging into the meat of Richie’s bicep and ribs, and he lets go to lazily rub the pad of his finger over Richie’s right nipple. His hands shake on the way down.

“ _Fuck_ , hey, you know what that— _mm_ , what that does to me,” Richie huffs, squeezing his cock harder as he jerks himself. Eddie pulls his hand back to suck his finger into his mouth, getting it wet with his own saliva before putting it back on Richie’s nipple, rubbing it in rough circles. His come is drying between them, but he doesn’t care.

Richie comes hot all over their skin, groaning and milking it out of his cock while Eddie watches, scraping his nail over Richie’s nipple just to hear him get a little louder. Eddie drags his fingers through the come on Richie’s stomach, the urge to lick it up still tugging at him. He doesn’t, because he isn’t sure how Richie would react to that, but he wants to.

“So,” Richie gets out mid-yawn, reaching his arms over his head to stretch. “You wanna tell me about it?”

“Tell you about what?”

“C’mon, Eds,” Richie smiles. “You know. Why you like it when I call your dick small.”

Eddie feels his cheeks start to burn, knows they’re probably bright red. “I—uh. No. No I don’t.”

“Aw, why not?” Richie rolls them over so he’s looming over Eddie, and he bends down to mouth at his neck between words. “Nothing to be ashamed of. I fucking love it, if you couldn’t tell.”

“Richie—”

“How did you find out? Did you let some girl see your pretty cock and she mocked you for it?” Richie sucks Eddie’s skin between his teeth, rubbing at it and biting down, leaving an imprint high on Eddie’s neck. “Did repressed, married Eddie Kaspbrak take a look at gay porn and stumble across some penis humiliation? God, Eds, I wanna know.”

Eddie squirms on their sheets. The warm afterglow is gone, replaced by anxiety and the familiar feeling of his emotions shutting themselves inside his chest and locking the doors. He knows that Richie isn’t mocking him, it’s just that that’s exactly what it feels like. “Richie, will you just—”

“Or the uh—the pussy thing. You want to talk about that? Because holy _shit_ , Eds, I think part of my brain came out in that nut—”

“ _Richie!_ ” Eddie yells, sitting up and pushing Richie off of him. His own cock is hard again but not voluntarily, and he pulls the sheets up to cover himself while Richie stares at him in shock. “Just stop. Please. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Oh,” Richie says, soft and a little worried. “I—Are you okay? Eds, you can talk to me.”

Eddie rolls his eyes. “I’m not actually a girl, Richie.” 

“Okay? What does that have to do with anything?”

Richie looks concerned, and Eddie is suddenly just _so_ over it. “Whatever. I’m gonna go shower.”

“No, hey, wait a minute. Don’t shut me out. C’mon, Eds.”

Eddie gets up wordlessly, facing away from Richie as he jerks on a pair of boxers from the floor and cringes at the way they stick to his skin, but they’re better than nothing. He gets a clean pair from their dresser and shuts himself into their en suite, locking the door after a few seconds. His skin feels too raw to have Richie join him, and he really doesn’t want to end up in a screaming match with only a shower curtain between them.

Eddie stares down at his cock once he’s under the shower spray, willing his erection to go down. Everything Richie had said to him back there had him flashing hot all over, had made him want nothing more than to writhe and sweat and have Richie push his legs up to get in between them in whatever way he wanted. Just thinking about it now has Eddie’s cock twitching up toward his stomach, and he’s glad that Richie isn’t there to track the movement. He tries to steady his breathing, anything to keep his mind from running wild with all of the possible things that Richie can do to him, and he squeezes his eyes shut when he can’t help but reach down and tug hard on his dick until he’s coming a second time. He bites his other hand to keep from making a sound, his legs shaky once his cock is soft in his hand.

He doesn’t know why he can’t share this part of himself yet. Richie clearly has no issues—fuck, he actively enjoys it—but part of it still feels wrong. Like there’s a door that Eddie hasn’t quite opened yet and he’s still searching for the key. 

He finishes his shower with shame settling low in his gut for all the wrong reasons.

He stops letting Richie touch his dick. Richie notices, but he says nothing, and it’s the one time that Eddie kind of wishes that Richie would run his mouth.

☽•☾

Eddie is frustrated. He’s frustrated and he’s angry and he doesn’t know _why_ , so he just clenches his jaw and tries to keep himself from snapping at every little thing that Richie does. He hasn’t felt this tightly wound since he lived with Myra, since he never got touched and barely touched himself and was somehow convinced that he could live with that.

It had been fine then, so he thought it would be fine now. He and Richie go about their daily routines, Eddie driving to and from work and Richie trying to write in their home office, getting dinner and watching TV on their giant couch and quietly going to bed. Eddie thought he could live with it because he lived a sexless life for almost forty years and was fine, but there’s a problem this time around.

This time around he’s realized how good sex can be, how good sex is with Richie specifically, and going without it now is ten times worse than never having had it in the first place. It’s his own fault, he _knows_ that, he just… he can’t quite figure out how to bring it up. How to explain to Richie exactly what about the kink makes him go crazy, how to tell him that it doesn’t _change_ him. That it doesn’t mean anything in the grand scheme of things, it just makes him come faster and more than anything else ever has. It’s too much for him to try to piece together in his brain, so he doesn’t bring it up.

Thankfully, he doesn’t have to, because Richie brings it up first.

Eddie gets home from work early on a Friday and is immediately corralled into their living room by Richie’s big hands on his shoulders. He squirms and fights back against them but they push him until he’s sitting down on one end of the couch, and he feels more than sees Richie plop down next to him.

“Okay, Eds,” Richie starts, his knee bouncing up and down with the kind of nervous energy that Eddie should be used to from him by now. It feels different under this context. “Listen. You don’t have to explain anything to me about your—your _thing_ , or whatever— _hey_ , I see you getting defensive already!”

Richie is right, of course—Eddie had already started tensing up, his mouth open and ready for a fight, but Richie places his hand on Eddie’s back and rubs soothingly. It helps calm him down, and Eddie hates how easy it is to let go around Richie, but he loves it a little bit too.

“You’re an asshole, you know that?”

Richie’s eyes go a little soft even as he jabs back. “You’ve only been telling me since the fourth grade.”

Eddie sighs and stretches out his muscles to release the rest of the tension. “Fine. I’ll let you talk.”

“How gracious of you,” Richie grins. He shifts on the couch cushion a little before launching into what Eddie knows is everything he’s really been waiting and wanting to say. “Baby, it’s been two weeks since we’ve done _anything_. I just wanna know what’s going on. I won’t dirty talk you like that again if you don’t want me to, but you can’t shut me out forever. I love you, you _know_ that, and I just wanna do what makes you happy, okay? So just… just talk to me. Please? Talk to me?”

Eddie looks into Richie’s pleading eyes and answers quietly. “It’s not that easy. I don’t really know where to start.”

“That’s okay,” Richie says, scooting a little closer to him so their thighs are touching. Eddie has always loved how warm Richie is all the time. “How about this. Have you told anyone else about your thing?”

“No, I haven’t,” Eddie replies, and it’s easier this way, being interrogated. Having Richie coax his answers out of him. “Just you. You _know_ I was a virgin our first time, who else would I have told?”

“I don’t know, man, a therapist?”

“God, gross!” Eddie scrunches up his nose. “I would rather _die_ than have a therapist psychoanalyze the fact that I like penis humiliation. No fucking thank you.”

“Aha, so you admit it!”

“Fuck you!”

Richie laughs out loud, his shoulders shaking against Eddie’s as Eddie bites his lip to stifle his own giggles.

“Okay, okay, so I’m the only one,” Richie continues once he calms down. “Are you scared of, like, the vulnerability of it or some shit—”

“Okay, I don’t want you acting like my therapist—”

“—or are you scared that you like it so much?”

Eddie stops. “What?”

Richie leans in closer, and Eddie is drawn in. “Does it scare you? How much you like it?”

Eddie thinks about that. He’s been jerking off to these scenarios for literal decades, so it’s not like this is something new for him, exactly. But it kind of is, isn’t it? Nobody has ever actually said these things to him, especially someone who knows him and loves him and has the power to tell all of their friends about it but will dutifully keep his mouth shut. Eddie isn’t used to letting people in, not since he moved out of Derry. Eddie has always been extremely loyal to his friends—he remembers that now, after everything—but it scares him sometimes when he realizes they feel the same about him. It’s even more terrifying to know that the immensity of what he feels for Richie is fully reciprocated, that he’s always under Richie’s scrutiny just because Richie loves to look.

“Yeah,” Eddie says quietly, staring up at Richie’s face, into Richie’s eyes. “I guess it does.”

It’s not the entire answer, but it’s close enough.

“So how do you want to—”

Eddie closes the gap and kisses Richie, harder than is warranted for the conversation they just had but exactly how Eddie wants it. He fists his hand into Richie’s worn t-shirt and Richie kisses back, guiding him against the arm of the couch as he sinks his chest down against Eddie’s. They kiss how they used to bicker as kids, a back and forth that neither of them can really keep track of, but it doesn’t matter. Richie nips at Eddie’s bottom lip and right as he reaches for the buttons on Eddie’s shirt, Eddie pulls back.

“I’m giving you permission,” Eddie breathes, his little cock twitching in his work slacks. “Say whatever you want, I—I want you to. I don’t want to feel weird about it anymore.”

Richie’s eyes glitter. “Really? Because I don’t want you going into it just because you think I want it. Or just to get it over with or whatever, so… really?”

Eddie nods. “Yeah, Richie. I trust you.”

And maybe Eddie should regret saying that because Richie smirks and immediately picks him up and carries him up to their bedroom, bridal style. He doesn’t regret it though. Not one bit.

Richie tosses him a little carelessly onto their bed and Eddie rushes to get his tie off, setting it on their nightstand because it’s one of his good ones and he doesn’t want it to get ruined on the floor. Eddie kicks his shoes and socks off as Richie pulls his own shirt off quickly, knocking his glasses half off his face. Eddie barely notices because he’s too busy staring at Richie, at the dark hair that covers his chest and stomach and gets darker on its way into his sweatpants. The grey fabric clings to the outline of Richie’s cock, and Eddie can feel himself getting hard just looking at it.

“See something you like?” Richie grins, and it’s such a stupid line, but it gets Eddie hot anyway because it’s Richie. He starts unbuttoning his shirt as a response, sitting up so he can shrug it off and onto the floor. He reaches for the hem of his cotton undershirt, but Richie is suddenly on the bed, reaching out for him with eager hands. “No.”

Eddie stops. “No?”

“No.” Richie pushes him down onto the sheets and leans over Eddie’s stomach, pushing up his shirt just a few inches to kiss at his skin. “Let me. You said I could.”

“Yeah,” Eddie breathes out, leaning back on his elbows and letting Richie’s knuckles drag against his skin as he plays with the fabric, pushes it up just beneath his nipples. “Yeah, okay.”

Richie kisses him as a thank you and tugs his shirt the rest of the way off, exposing Eddie’s skin to the air. Everything between them feels electric, and Eddie hates the cliche, but he can’t deny how the space between their bodies feels supercharged. His hands are shaking just a little, but he can’t fucking wait for Richie to take him apart.

“If you want me to stop—”

“I’ll say stop.” Eddie’s insides may feel like jello, but his head doesn’t. Not yet. “Don’t worry.”

“Okay,” Richie answers, and Eddie watches as all of Richie’s attempts at holding himself back vanish and something desperate and hungry takes over.

Richie grabs the waistband of his slacks and yanks Eddie down the bed so his head is flat on the pillow, quickly unbuttoning them and sliding them down his smooth legs. Eddie knows there’s already a wet spot on his briefs, and he can feel the cool air against it. The feeling only intensifies when Richie leans down and blows over it, and Eddie flinches at the temperature but loves the feeling of it. The slight degradation before what Eddie knows is coming. He shivers when Richie gently mouths at the fabric, licking over the wet spot and making it bigger with his tongue.

“Richie,” Eddie pleads, pushing his hips up a little, but Richie’s hands are quick to hold him down. 

“Don’t move,” he says, deep and rough. Eddie has no other choice but to obey. “I’ll get to your pretty cock eventually.”

And even though it’s not quite what he wants Richie to say, Eddie whines all the same. It’s close enough. He knows what’s coming.

Richie spends his time roughly kissing and sucking marks onto the inside of Eddie’s thighs since all of the old marks have faded, and he’s a little eager since it’s been so long, but Eddie likes it. It means the marks are darker, that the red teeth marks are deeper and less careful. He can feel his pulse in the darkest ones, and it’s running fast and feather light.

Richie eventually keeps good on his promise and pulls Eddie’s briefs down, his little cock twitching as it hits the cold air. It’s hot and flushed pink, and the skin at the base of his dick is wet with his own precome. Richie stares in awe like he had the first time, and Eddie waits.

“Beautiful,” Richie mutters after a moment, almost quiet enough that Eddie can’t hear. “Such a perfect little dick, look at you. You were made for men, baby.”

Eddie’s mouth drops open on a whimper, his body bearing down around nothing as Richie takes Eddie’s cock in his fist and starts to jerk him off.

“Seriously, there’s no way you could fuck a woman with this. She’d laugh in your face and leave. Nah, with a dick like this? You were made to take cock and like it.”

“Holy _fuck_ ,” Eddie whines, squeezing his eyes shut. It already feels so good, and there’s just no _way_ he’ll last until they’re done. His dick is wet and leaking even more to add to the mess, and when he opens his eyes and looks down, the fat head is barely peeking out from the top of Richie’s fist when he moves down. Eddie thinks he might die.

And because Richie is Richie, of course he notices.

“You like watching me play with your cock, don’t you?” Richie coos, rubbing his thumb hard on the underside of the wet head. Eddie moans, and it’s _loud_. “Yeah, that’s it. I bet my hand makes your dick look even smaller than it does when you’ve got your hand around it, doesn’t it? It makes your little cock seem _so_ little.”

Eddie tries and fails to bite back another moan, his head falling back onto the pillow. He can’t see himself now, but Richie’s words are enough.

“I don’t even have to work that hard at it. You’re so small and sensitive, Eds, all I have to do is tell you what a cute little dick you have and you’re gone.” 

“Richie, _ah_ , please—”

“Such a cute little cock, all I need to say is how wet and pretty your clit is and you’ll come for me, won’t you?” 

And as much as Eddie’s base instinct is to prove Richie wrong, he comes hard all over Richie’s fist, his fingers scrabbling against the sheets trying to get a hold of something. He vaguely registers that he’s making a lot of noise, but it sounds too far away for it to really be him. Richie’s still working his cock in long, tight strokes like he’s milking Eddie’s orgasm out of him, and the imagery makes his cock dribble out one last bit of come before Eddie is sinking back into the sheets.

“Richie,” Eddie sighs, half out of his mind. He feels light, lighter than he has in months, and he feels like he could totally go again. His cock is still sensitive, but he can feel it pulsing like he still needs to come, and he knows exactly what he wants. “You can… you can still fuck me.”

“Aw, Eds, I’m touched,” Richie says from somewhere off to Eddie’s left, probably shuffling through their nightstand. Eddie hadn’t even felt him move. “I was going to anyway, but it’s cute that you think I need your permission.”

Eddie pries his eyes open to see that Richie is back on the bed with the lube in his hands, his grey sweatpants finally discarded. Eddie’s mouth waters at the way Richie’s thick cock hangs between his legs, the way it’s slightly wet at the tip in the subtle way that Eddie’s never is. He wants it in his mouth, but as Richie pops open the lube, Eddie realizes that he wants it inside of him just a little bit more.

Eddie watches as Richie gets his fingers wet with lube, watches as they disappear below his hips and whimpers as two of them rub over his rim. Eddie can usually take two right away, but it already feels different as Richie works one of them inside. It’s only been two weeks, but it feels so big. 

“You’re so fuckin’ tight, Eds,” Richie grunts, leaning over him so the head of his dick brushes Eddie’s hip. “It’s been too long. Gotta get you all stretched out for my dick again.”

Eddie whines in the back of his throat as Richie pushes his finger deeper, skirting around his prostate and making Eddie desperate for it. His dick never fully softened from coming the first time, but it’s getting hard again now as Richie decides that he’s ready enough for a second finger.

Eddie arches up into it as Richie leans down to kiss him, Eddie’s hands flying up to bury in Richie’s hair. It’s soft like he’s just taken a shower, and Eddie runs his hands through it as he focuses on relaxing his muscles so Richie’s fingers can get that much deeper. They finally find his prostate and start rubbing hard against it, and it’s so good that Eddie’s cock fills out all the way and drags against Richie’s stomach as Eddie gasps into the kiss.

“You’re always so desperate,” Richie mumbles against his lips. His voice is genuine, and Eddie melts at the intimate moment. “I love it. I love it so much.”

“You make me like this,” Eddie replies, and it’s more true than he’s willing to admit. He’s so closed-off without Richie to open him up. 

Eddie wiggles his hips. “I’m ready.”

Richie pulls his fingers out and shifts up onto his knees, Eddie’s hands falling to sheets as they slide out of Richie’s hair. The head of Richie’s cock is red and shiny with precome as he covers it with lube, biting his bottom lip as he takes a moment to just _feel_ it. His hands grab at Eddie’s thighs and pull them until his legs are splayed across Richie’s lap, his dick brushing against Eddie’s wet rim and making Eddie jump.

“I’m gonna give you what you want, Eds,” Richie says, pushing his glasses up with one hand as he lines his dick up with the other, starts slowly forcing his way inside. “I’m gonna fill you up, don’t worry.”

Eddie moans Richie’s name as his cock slides deeper and deeper inside of him, the pressure and heat almost too much for him to handle all at once. It reminds him of the first time Richie was inside him, of the way he swore that there was no way Richie was going to fit and yet somehow he did. They weren’t face to face then, but they are now; Richie’s forehead red and glistening with sweat, his chest hair dark and his hips slowly moving closer and closer, farther and farther in. Eddie decides that he likes this position better. 

Richie bottoms out and groans, Eddie squirming in Richie’s lap as he adjusts to the size. He can take it most days with minimal prep, but he still loves how much Richie’s cock fills him up, how open he feels during and how empty he feels after. It’s just like Richie said, like Eddie’s body was made for taking cock and liking it, and right now, Eddie doesn’t want to be made for anything else.

Right as Eddie is about to give the go-ahead, Richie rocks into him once.

“ _God_ , Eds,” he moans, his grip around Eddie’s hips tightening enough to bruise. Eddie can’t wait to look at them later. “Feels like fucking forever since I’ve been inside your pussy.”

And holy fuck, holy _fuck_ , because Eddie bears down and lets out the most whorish moan he’s ever heard in his life. He didn’t think he could make a noise like that, and judging by the surprised smirk on Richie’s face, he hadn’t thought so either but he isn’t complaining one bit. It’s like a switch is flipped inside of Eddie and suddenly he’s pushing his hips down onto Richie’s cock, begging to be fucked without so many words. 

“Please,” Eddie cries out, his hands digging into the sheets. “Richie, Richie, _please_ —”

And thank god, thank _god_ , Richie listens.

Eddie’s thighs get pushed up against his stomach and all at once, Richie is fucking him. It’s hard and it’s deep and it’s everything Eddie has been craving but has been too scared of wanting, too ashamed to ask for. He fights to keep his eyes open so he can stare down at where Richie’s big hips are snapping against his ass, where the thick line of hair underneath his belly button trails down to where Eddie can’t see. Where he knows his rim is red and shining as Richie fucks in and out, where he knows the sight alone would make him come if he could look at it.

God, he can’t believe that Richie does this for him, that Richie loves him enough to do it. He gets the fleeting thought that he might be dead by now if Richie didn’t, but it’s gone before he can mull it over.

“Eddie,” Richie groans, bending over so their noses are touching and his dick is at the perfect angle to hit Eddie’s prostate. “Eddie, baby, talk to me.”

“It’s—god, Richie, it’s so good, it’s so _good_ ,” Eddie replies, shifting himself down the bed a little to get ever closer to Richie. “It’s—it’s never been like this, _fuck_. It’s been so good but—not like this.”

“Yeah?” Richie pants above him, switching to a deep, hard grind that has Eddie’s vision going blurry. “Does my—god, shit, hold on—”

Richie’s glasses slip almost off his nose, so he carelessly throws them off to the side, still buried deep inside of Eddie. Eddie whines when his hips stall their movements, so Richie is quick to pick the rhythm back up with a quiet laugh.

Eddie cranes his neck up so Richie will bend down and kiss him, but it doesn’t end up being much more than Richie nipping at his lips as they breathe against each other, one of Richie’s hands at his waist and the other clutching the pillow next to Eddie’s head. Eddie cards one of his hands through Richie’s wild hair and decides to keep it there at the base of his neck, yanking on it whenever Richie hits his—his _g-spot_ , he thinks in a haze, and holy _shit_ —he’s going to come, he’s definitely going to come.

His hurt, desperate noises must tell Richie how close he is, how little time it’s taken for him to come twice just because of a little dirty talk. Well, it’s some pretty monumental dirty talk, dirty talk with _history_ , but dirty talk nonetheless.

“You gonna come again for me, Eds? Already?”

Eddie nods and Richie switches back to fast, hard thrusts. “Yeah, yeah, please—”

“I bet you won’t even make a mess,” Richie coos, getting a hand around Eddie’s dick. It’s _drenched_ with precome, and the slick sounds Richie’s fist makes can be heard over the sound of Richie fucking him, and it’s all so much that Eddie has to close his eyes for a second to reign himself in. Richie keeps talking, though, because of course he does. “I mean, look at how wet you are. How much more can your little cock really let out?”

“ _R-Richie_ —”

“Aw, I know, baby. Just let it out for me, come on. Come on my cock, that’s it, come with my big dick in your pretty pussy, I know you can—”

“I— _oh_ my _god_ , I— _Richie_ —”

Eddie sees white as he comes. He pulls hard at Richie’s hair but he doesn’t even notice, doesn’t register it over the roaring in his ears as his whole body jerks and shakes with the force of it. He bears down on Richie’s dick and just replays Richie’s words in his head, hears _come with my big dick in your pretty pussy_ over and over until he’s finally exhausted and lucid enough to pry his eyes open. 

They’re wet with tears of overstimulation, and as he looks up at Richie, he sees something darken in his eyes. Eddie files that away for later because he just _can’t_ right now, and all he wants is Richie, for Richie to just, to _just_ —

“Keep—keep going. Come in my pussy.”

It doesn’t take Richie very long to build his rhythm back up until he’s breaking it, moaning and leaving bruises on Eddie’s hips as he comes deep and hot inside of him. Eddie had hated the feeling at first but now he can’t get enough of it, of the way that Richie will sometimes lick it out of him afterward. 

He can’t handle that right now, but it doesn’t stop him from thinking about it.

Richie ends up pulling out just to watch his come drip out of Eddie, and Eddie kind of wishes he could have stayed in longer, but he doesn’t voice it. Maybe he’ll work up to that one, too.

“God, Richie,” Eddie sighs, his voice hoarse. “Thank you. I—I couldn’t have done that with anyone else. It had to be you.”

Richie gets a look on his face like he’s about to make a joke, but when he sees the way Eddie is looking at him, he switches gears. “Hey. I love you. I would do _anything_ for you, Eds. Even if you asked me to dress up like Pennywise and do a jig for you so you could get off, I would totally do it—”

“I take it back, I hate you.” Eddie throws a pillow at Richie’s head, but it flops sadly by Richie’s hip since his muscles have turned to goo. “I’m gonna go call Mike and we’re going to have some nice, boring sex where we stare into each other’s eyes and then he asks me if it was good when it’s over.”

“Sounds riveting,” Richie smiles, grabbing the pillow and flopping down on the bed next to Eddie. “Call me when it’s over so I can show him how it’s done.”

“I totally hate you.”

“Mm, you totally don’t.”

And Richie is right, of course, but like always, Eddie will never admit it. He snuggles closer to Richie, ignoring the way their skin sticks together just a little. It’ll bother him later, but it doesn’t just yet.

“Just to be clear,” Eddie says, his breathing evening out as he relaxes. “This—thing, it doesn’t change me. It’s just a sex thing. I’m not a girl or anything, I don’t want you to—you know—”

“Sh, Eddie,” Richie laughs softly, nuzzling his neck. “I know. It’s okay. We all have _things_.”

Eddie rolls over and kisses Richie, pulling back after a few seconds and furrowing his eyebrows.

“Wait. Then what’s _your_ thing?”

Richie smiles. “Nah, no way. I’m gonna make you figure it out.”

“Asshole,” Eddie replies, but it’s missing its usual bite. 

“Mhmm,” Richie hums, his fingers tracing patterns into Eddie’s back. “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr!](http://vampdocx.tumblr.com)


End file.
